


Rien

by barjy02



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/pseuds/barjy02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Il ne faut pas toujours juger sur les apparences ".<br/>Madame de Sévigné.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rien

**Author's Note:**

> De tous les personnages Marvel, Tony Stark/Ironman a toujours été mon préféré.  
> Le dernier " Avengers" et les récents trailers de "Civil war" ainsi que les (trop) nombreux partis pris pro " Team Captain America" qui fleurissent sur tous les réseaux sociaux et principalement sur Tumblr, m'ont donné envie de détourner ma plume de mon fandom de prédilection "Supernatural" pour venir le temps d'un OS poster, ici, ma vision de ce personnage.  
> Ceci est ma déclaration d'amour à Tony Stark ( En tout bien, tout honneur, je précise ).  
> J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ...  
> Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais que passer.
> 
> Merci à Marianne, ma béta.  
> Merci à vous de prendre le temps de me lire.
> 
> .

**" Rien "**

 

Un miroir et dans le reflet de celui-ci, l'image d'un homme qu'il n'est pas mais dont il signe la partition d'un sourire hautain qu'on prend pour sien : son chef d'œuvre, son double parfait.  
Désordre d'émotions qu'il ne gère plus. Tempo d'un concerto qui a changé de clé.

Réminiscences d'une moitié qui sombre dans cette pièce plongée dans la pénombre où ne reflète que le bleu d'une vie qu'il aimerait voir s'éteindre.

Mégalomanie affichée d'une âme torturée plongée dans les angoisses d'une existence qui lui échappe. Ne l'a-t-il d'ailleurs jamais contrôlée cette destinée qu'il croyait avoir tracée de ses pinceaux schizophrènes ?

_Le meilleur...Toujours Tony..._

Espérer un regard tourné vers lui...Un peu de cette fierté et de cette affection que ce père partageait avec ce héros d'un autre temps et auxquelles lui, son fils, n'eut jamais droit...  
Ce soldat parfait d'hier qu'il avait ramené des tréfonds de cet océan dont il ne lui restait plus à présent que les abysses dans lesquelles se noyer.  
Ce soldat, loyal et fidèle à travers les âges et les combats.  
Jalousie...  
Déchirante douleur d'une amitié qui lui glisse entre les doigts parce qu'il ne connaît pas les mots pour la retenir.

Il s'accroche aux rebords de l'évier, il sent cette pression, cette peur insidieuse lui écraser la poitrine.  
L'angoisse de cette mort qui l'attire et danse avec lui.  
Il a besoin de boire, besoin d'oublier...

Besoin d'oublier qu'il n'est rien.  
Solitude qui le ronge. Paradoxe d'un être qui brille au milieu de cet univers qu'il a su faire sien. Magicien de l'illusion de ses propres désillusions... Sécurité qui s'étiole et tombe le masque de cet enfer qui le consume et le détruit.  
A quoi bon être un génie, être adulé, vénéré, envié et détesté à la fois.  
A quoi bon aimer pour voir l'autre partir et ne jamais le voir revenir...  
Les rallier un jour et les voir se détourner un autre. Et aujourd'hui les regarder du haut de ce piedestal qui bascule.  
Déséquilibre.

Il a du mal à respirer, du mal à vivre... Tout se trouble, il tombe.

 

 _Tu es beau, Tony Stark...Tu es intelligent, Tony Stark...Tu es riche, Tony Stark_  
_Mais au fond, tu n'es rien..._

 

Solitude...  
Le paraître pour exister... Pour ne pas être invisible...Pour que eux au moins te voient...

Il rit dans la douleur de ce double qui lui fait face et le nargue.  
Janus traitres à ses convictions et ses désirs...  
Il voudrait choisir de n'être rien pour être, enfin.  
Mais n'être rien, c'était mourir deux fois.

_Alors vit Tony Stark_

Avec comme seule arme, le sarcasme et comme seule défense, la distance...  
Crâne qui explose... Corps qui cède.  
Leurs regards qui jugent et ce double dans le miroir qui lui crache au visage...

Il ne t'aurait pas aimé plus pour autant ce père que tu cherches tant à fuir. Celui à qui tu ressembles à t'en maudire.  
Toi, l'animal fabuleux qui se cache derrière des mascarades de sourires affables et des éclats d'orgueil...  
Chimère qui se fissure et qui se terre derrière une armure si fragile que d'un éclat, elle pourrait se briser.  
Génie philanthropique, amant à l'âme sanglante qui parle trop pour remplir les silences qui font échos dans le labyrinthe visionnaire de ce cerveau qui tue ses jours et ses nuits.

 

 _Tu n'es rien, Tony..._  
_Rien que du vent, un espace dans le temps qui résonne à l'infini..Eux sont et seront les héros que tu ne seras jamais. Que tu n'as jamais été. oxydé par ta culpabilité._  
_Tu brilles plus que tu ne vis. Tu es ta propre illusion._  
_Tu es mort depuis si longtemps...Cette armure est ton cercueil._

Flash et lumière éclairent ce regard amusé et arrogant, mur dressé devant ces incertitudes qui le rongent, ces doutes qui le minent. Ce vide immense empli par une machine qui trace le chemin de son néant de bleu.

Il tombe à genoux, bout de doigts qui s'accrochent à sa dérive...Une voix l'appelle...  
Jarvis s'éteint...

_Jarvis t'abandonne, Tony._

Le reflet dans le miroir s'efface, reflet d'une éclipse...La sienne.  
Vivre parce que mourir, c'est éteindre cette seule flamme qui le maintient debout...  
Solitude sur ce paradis pavé de mauvaises décisions... Scarifications.

Il se recroqueville sur le sol de cette salle de bain au carrelage froid.  
Froid comme celui où il était emprisonné...  
Celui qui lui avait volé l'attention de son père. Celui qui lui vole aujourd'hui sa gloire éphèmere.  
Il ne lui en veut pas, il l'envie. Rêve d'innocence...

 

 _Père, regarde-moi.... Soldat, regarde-moi...J'existe_  
_Je suis Tony Stark... Je ne suis pas rien...Je ne veux pas être ce rien._  
_Je vis..._

 

La bouteille est là... L'attraper serait si facile, la vider tellement plus simple.  
Héritage d'un père qu'il aimait autant qu'il l'abhorrait.  
Etre de force qui refusait la faiblesse.  
Cette faiblesse qui, lui, le tue petit à petit et qu'il cèle derrière ses façades de fatuité, de désinvolture, de maîtresses qu'il baise et de suffisance qu'il affiche.

Dans le reflet de ce miroir, les alouettes d'une existence qui lui échappe. Cage aux barreaux brisés.

Mais ce soir, Tony Stark brillera à nouveau. Il ne sera plus cet homme couché sur ce sol gelé avec le cœur qui s'échappe dans un bleu d'absolu.  
Ce soir, Tony Stark sera sous les feux de ces projecteurs qu'il aime autant qu'il les exècre.  
Quelques heures pour avoir l'euphorique impression de ne pas être insignifiant avant de replonger dans la solitude de ses draps trop blancs où il ne trouvera jamais le sommeil, se perdant dans son ciel artificiel.  
Avec comme seules amies fidèles, les larmes qu'il cache et qui s'échapperont. Gouttes de sel sur ses plaies ouvertes qui le brûlent...

_Oh oui, tu es beau, Tony Stark...Tu es intelligent, Tony Stark...Tu es riche, Tony Stark._   
_Mais au final, tu mourras seul et nul ne se souviendra du reflet dans ce miroir..._   
_Tu n'es rien._

Personne ne connaîtra jamais l'homme que tu es et que tu caches pourtant si mal...  
Personne ne fera jamais l'effort de percer le mystère de ce regard qui hurle dans le vide.

Il se redresse, s'accroche à la cuvette des toilettes.

 

 _Debout Tony... Tiens-toi droit face à cet ultime combat...._  
_Efface ces angoisses que tu te dois de taire...._  
_Tu n'es pas rien..._

 

Solitude est là, elle au moins ne t'abandonnera pas.  
Fils de ce père qui ne fut jamais le tien.  
Rejet d'une chair qui ne fut jamais ton sang.  
Tends la main, la folie te guidera.  
Laisse-toi emporter dans sa tourmente.  
Renais de tes cendres et repars pour une nouvelle valse avec dame souffrance.  
Apparences...

 

The End.


End file.
